


Consequences

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky tries to make Kurt notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

There was an email from Facebook. Dave Karofsky wanted to friend him. Kurt hit ignore.

Fifteen minutes later the second Facebook email came. Kurt debated whether or not to open it. He clicked on the link, and immediately shut his browser window in disgust.

***

For the next few days, logging on was hell. Karofsky was not stupid. Kurt was just beginning to realize how much of his letterman bravado was an act covering up a good brain. And really, finding this out last year might have even made him sympathetic to the guy -- more sympathetic. Kurt may not have been "out of the closet" when he first got to high school, but he'd never hidden anything else about himself.

Right now, that good brain was being used to create shell accounts which could slip past Kurt's spam filters. He never thought he'd be grateful for the tight content controls on the Dalton servers, but as bad as what he's been sent has been, there have been a few that were entirely banned by the system. He's glad he doesn't know what they are or were. Kurt's getting wary of any email he gets. One of the ones that got through used Finn as a shell, and another had come from Hummel's Garage. He'd called his dad and had him get Geek Squad to come out and check their system. He didn't want what was happening to him have any impact on his Dad's business.

His Dad reports it to the police, yells a little at Kurt for not telling someone sooner, and reports it to Dalton as well.

The chaplain, who is surprisingly fine with Kurt's atheism, gives Kurt a choice -- either another person needs to be with him every time he works online, or he can give up his internet access altogether and they'll revisit it in a month. Kurt's not stupid. He agrees to have someone babysit him online.

Some days it's Wes or Dave or one of the other Warblers. Occasionally, it's his roommate, Jack. Most often, it's Blaine. He's more tactful than the others. He sits where he can glance at the screen, if he has to, but he gives Kurt as much privacy as the situation allows.

***

It's a Saturday night, and Kurt came back from The Warbler's concert in time to make his ten-thirty curfew. Blaine and Wes and David, did too even though their curfew is half an hour later.

By mutual agreement, Kurt grabs his laptop and joins them in their triple while they all check in online.

There's a Skype request, and Kurt thinks it's from Mercedes. (Afterward, he wonders how he could have been so clueless when his girl had just been at the concert. It's not like she'd be home much before midnight.)

Blaine's head shoots up when he recognizes the voice. "David, get Mister Lehman, now." The boy is out the door practically before the sentence is finished. Then he hears what Dave Karofsky is saying and takes in Kurt's shock. "Record it, Kurt," he whispers, hoping Karofsky won't hear it.

He nods at Wes, who is already dialing 911 and quietly asking for Lima. Blaine starts to enter searches for Karofsky's address, and when he finds one, writes it down. He keeps out of the camera line and taps Kurt to show him the address.

For the first time, Kurt speaks to the figure on the screen. "Don't you live on East Vine?"

Blaine looks at the sheet because he's pretty certain his handwriting isn't that bad.

Karofsky's voice answers with, "You never even cared enough to find out that I live on St. John's Road."

And Blaine has the address confirmed and is passing it up to Wes who's finally gotten through to 911 just as David comes back with their house counselor.

"Mister Hummel."

At the sound of Lehman's voice, Blaine really looks at Kurt. The shock has made his skull prominent through the delicate skin. He finally sees Karofsky on the screen, the noose around his neck, the words of passion and hatred and self-hatred coming from him. David is still whispering on the phone with dispatch, and Kurt is asking questions -- anything he can think of -- to keep Karofsky talking.

Mister Lehman shuts the laptop screen, just as they hear the sirens in the background.

"Sir," Kurt says, "I need to stay with him. I don't want him to succeed."

"The police will take care of it now." Mister Lehman's hands rest on his shoulders for a minute. Then he turns to Blaine to say, "I expected better of you."

"He did everything right. I'm the one that panicked." Kurt's hand is reaching for the laptop; he can hear the sounds of a scuffle through the speakers. He flips the lid up and says, "What hospital?"

An EMT answers, "Saint Rita's."

Blaine's eyes lock with Kurt's. He says, "Let me grab a coat." He tosses Kurt a heavy jacket and makes certain he has his wallet and car keys.

"Gentlemen, it is after curfew."

"I have to know he's all right. He tormented me for years, but I don't want him to die." Kurt's determination is blazing. "May we have permission to be off campus tonight? I'll call my dad right now and get him to fax you a permission slip."

"No, Mister Hummel. This was a violation of the agreement with the Chaplain, for which I do not blame you, but rather the gentlemen who were supposed to protect you, but…"

"Blaine sent Wes to you immediately. He got Karofsky's address for David. He did everything right."

"Not by the rules of the school. He was supposed to make certain this person wasn't contacting you. He was supposed to keep you from prolonging contact with your tormentor."

"Fair enough," Blaine says. "I accept that I failed in my responsibility. My judgment was off. Right now, though, Kurt needs to go to Lima. Like Kurt, I will contact my parents to get permission to you immediately. This is an emergency."

Mister Lehman shook his head. "The emergency is not yours. The paramedics have taken care of it in Lima. You can find out any information you need tomorrow."

Blaine nods, then turns to Kurt. "Your call."

"I need to be there." Kurt's as surprised as anyone else that he feels it so strongly.

"If you leave this room without my express permission, you will be expelled."

Kurt peels off his Dalton blazer and puts it on the bed behind him. Blaine's joins it a second later. They put on their coats and walk out the door.

Wes turns to David. David unbuttons his blazer; Wes does the same. They leave them on their respective beds, wordlessly grab their overcoats and head off the hall.

***

Kurt calls his Dad and Carole as Blaine pulls out of the parking lot. He tells them Karofsky's in the hospital for a suicide attempt, and he's on his way. He adds, "I was expelled for leaving the dorm tonight, Dad. I'm sorry," and braces for the storm.

His father's voice is reassuring. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, Carole and I are heading to the hospital. I'll see if I can get ahold of Paul Karofsky, too."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Dad."

"We?"

"Blaine's driving. Wes and David are with us."

"I'll call their parents too." Burt Hummel is firm.

"Dad. I'm calling Blaine's house right after I hang up with you. Wes and David are already telling their folks. If their parents need to call you, I'll make sure they have your number."

"All right. I'll wait until you get here. If their parents haven't called me by then…"

"I understand. Thank you, Dad." Kurt hopes he's keeping the tears out of his voice. Things that he hadn't registered before like Karofsky crying even as he's swearing about "fucking beautiful faggots" are hitting him now, and he's terrified.

"I love you, son," and the connection disconnects.

Blaine gives Kurt his Mom's cell number even as he navigates the highway north to Lima. Kurt puts it on speaker so Blaine can say what he needs to himself. He tells them to call the headmaster and register a complaint immediately and to fax permission for him to be off the dorm overnight. He also gives her Burt Hummel's phone number and asks her to tell him about faxing permission for Kurt. They might be expelled, but the permission slips could get them off the hook.

David and Wes have called their parents, too, and made the same request for retroactive permission.

Kurt turns to look at them in the back seat. "You didn't have to. David, you're a scholarship student."

Wes says, "We did. You need protection from what this guy does to you. You need friends beside you, and tonight, we're it."

"It also occurred to us that it's much easier to expel two students than it is four. At the very least, we'll get an honor council convened." David's face is grim. "The school prides itself on teaching boys how to think like men. I hope they'll see that they did their job right."

Kurt reaches back and clasps their hands for a moment. "Thank you, both."

Blaine asks, "I don't think I can stand top forty right now. Is everyone all right with jazz?"

When they say okay, he turns on his radio and hits the second preset. Acoustic Alchemy comes over the speakers, and they ride through the night to the hospital.

***  
Finn is waiting for them when they hit the emergency room. Rachel is with him and Mercedes is sipping coffee in a chair and looking at one of the late night TV shows on the screen.

Rachel hugs Kurt before passing him along to Finn and Mercedes.

Finn says, "The police want to talk to all of you. Mom and Dad are upstairs with Mister Karofsky. Room three-twelve."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt sounds exhausted. "Where are the cops?"

"They're upstairs, too," Rachel says.

Mercedes gives a half smile. "It got a little crowded, so they sent us down here to wait. I'm not sure how they'll feel about all four of you going up."

Kurt kisses her cheek, "I'm sure they'll send at least some of us back down quickly. Thank you, guys."

"It's what brothers do, right?"

Kurt's nod is tight as he tries to smile.

Wes and David have the elevator waiting and Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they head for the third floor.

***  
Wes talks to the police first, since he was the one who called 911. Carole stands beside him listening to the questions and his answers. Another policeman comes up to talk to David, and Burt goes with him to make certain everything is all right.

Kurt walks up to the glass outside Karofsky's room and looks through it. Blaine stands at his shoulder, holding his hand. Mister Karofsky sees them and comes out.

Kurt asks, "Is he unconscious?"

"Sedated. He'll be moved to the psychiatric wing tomorrow for a three day observation." Karofsky's father shook his head and looked at Kurt. "What did you do to him, you fucking faggot?"

Kurt opens his mouth to answer, anger obvious in every tense muscle in his body.

Before he can say anything, Blaine takes a step forward, his side pressing against Kurt's. He tilts his head toward Kurt, " _That_ fucking faggot kept your son talking while a friend called the cops. _This_ fucking faggot found your address so the cops would get to the right place." His voice is mild, but his eyes are blazing.

Burt Hummel has come up behind him just in time to hear Paul Karofsky say, "I'd rather he'd succeeded than be like you."

Kurt looks into the room where his tormentor is lying. There are bruises on his throat from the noose. "I'm sorry your son has no one in his life to support him. I hope he'll be all right."

Burt says, "The police want to talk to you, separately. Then we can go home. I've already sent Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel home. Finn's staying at Rachel's so we can use his room."

Kurt nods. "Sure, Dad."

"No. We see the police together."

Burt looks at Blaine and sees his son's relief. "Well, let's see what they'll permit."

The young men walk over to the cops, and Burt turns to look at Paul Karofsky. "I've filed two restraining orders -- one on Kurt's behalf and one on Finn's -- against you and your son. You don't get to touch them." He starts to walk away, and then turns back. "I hope your son lives and becomes a good man."

***

On the way down in the elevator, Blaine and Kurt argue over which of them has to sleep with David (who kicks) and which will be privileged to sleep beside Wes.

Burt stops them by saying. "Blaine, you stay in Kurt's room. David, Wes, you can either share Finn's bed or one of you can have the couch."

David turns to Wes and says, "Does it make me less straight if I prefer sharing with you to the couch?"

The boys laugh for the first time in hours.

As they leave the hospital, Burt says, "Your headmaster has convened an honor council for Monday morning. He expects all four of you there in Dalton uniforms."

"If they don't expel us what can we expect?" Kurt wants to know.

"The trimester's only three weeks longer," says Wes. "We'll probably be confined to hall other than for classes and meals for the rest of it. I wouldn't be surprised if we were confined to campus for the rest of the year."

"They can do that?" Burt's shocked.

David claps Burt on the shoulder. "We'd still be at Dalton. We'd still be together. We'd still pass our classes because we're neither suspended nor expelled."

Blaine nods. "We expected consequences. We accepted them the minute Kurt said he needed to be here." He squeezes Kurt's hand. "The nurse I flirted with said he thought Karofsky would be fine. He's come to the attention of Child and Family Services."

"I'm glad." Kurt's words are heartfelt. "I don't know how to thank you guys."

It's Wes who finally says, "Dude. It's good."


End file.
